


Heavy Lies The Crown

by enoughtotemptme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, the Labyrinth AU nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoughtotemptme/pseuds/enoughtotemptme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legend of the Goblin Queen and her labyrinth has been mostly forgotten since the cataclysm almost a century ago, and she’s grown lonely and cruel in her isolated kingdom. But then Bellamy Blake manages to say the right words and wish his little sister away. </p><p>Now Clarke’s not alone. She has a companion <i>and</i> a runner. </p><p>And she’s not about to let either of them go anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Lies The Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy Blake finds a book.

 

Bellamy Blake loved to read. Reading anything––history, science, mythology, fairy tales––took him away from his life into a magical time, a magical place. Though anything was more magical than the Ark in the 2130s.

Life on the Ark was cold, and grey, and often hungry, especially since he and his mother lived on Factory Station. But even though they were from Factory Station, Bellamy was able to access the Ark’s library. It was one of the few things on the Ark that everybody was allowed, regardless of job or station. A lot of books were available on the tablets each family was provided with, but there was a small selection of real bound books housed in a tiny room in GoSci Station. Each one was carefully catalogued, and they could only be read in the library.

Even though Bellamy was small, barely able to reach the sink without help, he had gone through every book listed in the catalogue, and was now making his way through the list a second time. He didn’t quite understand a lot of them, and there were so _many_ words he didn’t know, but he liked the rhythm of them when he sounded them out. And, he figured, it meant that each time he read a book it would be like a new story. Until he was a grown-up, that is, and knew everything.

On his sixth birthday, his mother was throwing up in the toilet again, so she sent him out of their quarters with a forced smile and a “Happy birthday, Bellamy.” He was used to walking through the Ark without her, so he didn’t mind.

“Hi Jareth!” he said when he reached the little library. The man smiled at him from his watchpost. The Ark didn’t really have a librarian––just Jareth, who was there to make sure the books weren’t damaged. He’d told Bellamy once he was “protecting history.”

“Hey kid,” Jareth replied. “Back for some more _Harry Potter_?”

“Nope,” Bellamy said, already slipping the too-large archive gloves on his hands. They were required for anyone touching a book. “I finished it last time.”

“Well, you know where you left off.” Jareth nodded toward the alphabetized shelves. “Have at it.”

Bellamy dragged a stool over so he could reach the right shelf to find the next book. There were the _Harry Potter_ books, and he’d just finished _Deathly Hallows_. (A lot of people died in that one, which he didn’t really like.) He ran his gloved hand lightly along their spines until he hit the next book and pulled it out of its spot.

But when Bellamy climbed down with the book and sat at one of the reading tables, he realized he had never seen it before. He frowned, turning the faded red book over in his hands, searching for an author. It didn’t have one that he could find, and its title was strange, though it was a word he knew from reading about Daedalus in the Greek mythology book.

_The Labyrinth._

The prospect of a new book proved too much to resist much longer, and Bellamy opened the little book to the first page and began to read.

He read the whole book that afternoon, devouring chapters instead of food when his stomach growled, drinking in the words instead of water when his mouth grew dry. It was the best birthday he could remember having, sitting in the library with a book he’d never seen before and reading some of the most magical words he’d ever come across.

And though the next time he tried to find the book, with the idea that he wanted to refresh his memory so he could tell the story to his little sister even if she was too young to understand yet, the book had vanished––Bellamy never quite forgot the words.

 

_Give me the child. Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great._

_You have no power over me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in seeing the graphic set on tumblr, [here you go!](http://enoughtotemptme.tumblr.com/post/116668775826/heavy-lies-the-crown-the-legend-of-the-goblin)


End file.
